Talk:Aatrox/@comment-5211662-20140426220227/@comment-5955640-20140427055748
Are you sure you don't need the stats offers? Wits End is usually bought on people who deal magic damage in between a lot of auto attacks or actually on hit. Lets do a side by side comparison although I reckon you've thought about it for a bit. Zephyr has attack damage which is always good but it's not a lot for a high level item like this so it's only a mild advantage. A thorough test could show whether or not the extra damage from Zephyr is any better than doing magic damage with Wits End. If you don't have any AP though I say Zephyr still should win you a trade assuming the target is not stacking armor (which they should be because you are Aatrox and it will be Randuin's, Frozen Heart, and Thornmail if they have any sort of sense in their head) Zephyr has more attack speed. Eight percent more. Your build suggests that you don't build another attack speed item. Going on that assumption lets look at the scaling. You should naturally gain 1.191 attack speed all on your own with no items or runes and masteries to help you. With Zephyr that will be 1.691 but with Wits end that will be 1.611. Eight less as mentioned earlier. Are you really losing out you may add? Lets put in the boost of attack speed when you ult that's important. Lets do this by max rank. At max rank your attack speed with Zephyr during ult will be 2.291 and with Wit's End it will be 2.211. Attack speed caps at 2.5. Full stop (unlike movement speed which can climb higher despite hitting a cap) I guess it goes without saying that Zephyr will beat it every time under all circumstances. If we added in the Attack speed masteries though. You will cap. During ult. You'll have the highest attack speed in any given fight at max rank. With Ravenous Hydra you should more than make Blood Price not counter prodcutive in a fight and Blood Thirst a life saver in a tight duel. Do you still cap with Wit's End? Yes. If you get the attack speed masteries at max you will cap during ult with either item. This isn't even counting you getting . So essentially. The slightly higher attack speed will only mean something when not ulting. During ult it's around the same effectiveness and at max rank it caps at 2.5 regardless. Zephyr has movement speed. This is useful for roaming of course but also chasing targets. Being a melee champ you can't have too much of this and your only slow gets less effective at reaching your target the further away they are. Wit's end does not offer you anything in this situation. You could buy a Phantom Dancer for half the movement speed of Zephyr though (or a Statikk Shiv for one percent more than Phantom Dancer) Zephyr offers 10% cooldown reduction. This and Spirit Visage would result in 20% cooldown reduction. For your spells. At max rank. This twenty cooldown reduction would make 9.6 on Q, 6.4 on E and 56 on ult. Note that Wit's end does not offer anything at all. With only ten percent it would be 10.8, 7.2, and 63. You can decide for yourself on how available you want your abilities to be. Lastly. And most importantly is it's usefulness against magic opponents. Zephyr has no magic resistance. Which makes Wit's End stronger in just taking general magic damage. 55 magic resistance. With Spirit Visage you would get 105 Magic resistance after getting all the stacks on Wit's end. Without stacks it's 80. Not counting Aatrox's magic resistance scaling. Counting that you would have 157.5 Magic resistance and 132.5 without stacks. Pretty good and would make you pretty rough to burst. But it lacks something. It's important to talk about how necessary Tenacity is and this is the main reason why you would get this item. CC supports and mages. Tenacity reduces the effects of stuns, slows, taunts, fears, silences, blinds, polymorphs (Lulu?) and immobilizes by 35%. What does that mean in a fight? Let's tour the effectiveness by looking at how well it will reduce said effects which could be cast by various support and mage picks known for crushing CC (note: some champs listed are not mages) * Annie's stun passive at most will stun you for 1.75 seconds. With Tenacity it is 0.6125 * Leona's 80 percent slow from her ult will slow you down for 1.5 seconds (when not outright stunned) with tenacity it will be 0.975 (the strength of the slow is not reduced. For that you will need or ) * Fiddlesticks' fear will fear you for 2.25 seconds at max rank (you felt like you were feared forever because you were) With Tenacity it is 1.4625. * Karma's Focused Resolve will root you for 2 seconds at max rank. With Tenacity it is 1.3 seconds. * Rammus's Puncturing Taunt will last 2.25 seconds but with Tenacity it is 0.7875. * Malzahar's Call of Void will silence you for 3 seconds at max rank. With Tenacity it is 1.95. * Teemo's Blinding Dart will blind you for 2.5 seconds at max rank. With Tenacity it is 1.625. * Lulu's Polymorph will turn you into a something for 2.5 seconds at max rank. With Tenacity it is 1.625 seconds. Okay so. Are you still with me on this? If these champions hit you with Crowd control and you can't escape from them. You are screwed. With Tenacity you are adding to your tankiness by having good SELF PEELING. Because you are Aatrox and as we discussed with your ult (giving you ludicrous dueling potential) They will want to do this to you to win a fight against you and it would work. Without Wit's end you would still have 108 Magic resistance. Which is totally doable barring that you aren't getting clown stomped by some who is dealing hundreds of magic damage in a with pen. Ultimately, it is still optional. If the enemy is huge damage but little crowd control other than slows (which only has it's duration effected with Tenacity) you would indeed be better with Wit's End. Every other situation you need Tenacity although you could always wear the Mercury's Treads for the same amount and more magic resistance. Your call. So let's wrap all this data up: Aatrox when ulting maxes really easily on attack speed, so generally any attack speed item is fine but, if the enemy is tanking armor, basic attack damage will need a penetration weapon. You could subvert it by dealing magic damage instead but you will need scaling AP to make that relevant, as 42 damage on its own is nothing and AP almost never scales innately on a champion. Aatrox can tank magic damage better with a Wit's End and a Spirit Visage but he peels out of crowd control more effectively with Tenacity and you can buy Mercury's Treads and get both! Hopefully this will help you understand why you have never seen Wit's End as a suggested item, why it's not THAT bad, and why Zephyr is more often preferred.